


Locked Away

by WyldstileTH



Series: Song Inspired Stories [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fluff, Getting back at a friend, Happy, M/M, Song Inspired, i think this is how you write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Dedede has a question that he needs an answer to.Anthropomorphic game-verse, based on the song Locked Away by R. City.Rated T for an inappropriate joke.
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Series: Song Inspired Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realkeepkol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realkeepkol).



> This could’ve gone as Meta x Bandana, but my friend hates MetaDedede, so I made it that, just to spite him. Fight me realkeepkol! :P

Something had been on his mind. Something that was just eating away at his being. He had been wondering what he should do about it; the questions on his mind.

Dedede sighed as he sat on his throne and Bandana noticed as she was dusting, “Is something wrong, Great King?”

“Dee, have  _ you _ ever dated anyone?”

The red-haired woman flinched and her face turned red, obviously startled by the sudden interrogation of her love life, “Wh-why do y-y-you ask… Great King?”

Dedede got that she was freaked out from her stuttering, “Ah, sorry Dee, I didn’ mean to freak you out!”

“It…” she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, “it’s fine, but why do you want to know? Is it something to do with Meta Knight?”

Dedede sat up in the throne he had previously been lounging on and put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner, “Well, I want to ask him something, but I don’t know how.”

“Sire, I can’t help you with a proposal, and don’t you think it’s a little early for that?”

Dedede held up his hands, “No, no, no, It’s  _ way _ too early for a proposal!” He put down his hands and leaned back on his throne while he took off his crown and began examining it, “I want to know if he would stay with me… do you know what I mean?”

“I don’t think I do, Great King.”

Dedede sat back up and put his crown back on his head, “I mean that, like, what would he do if I was locked away? Would he still love me?”

“I’m sure he would, sire.” Bandana didn’t seem to be fully listening to him as she continued her dusting, but Dedede knew that she was listening closely to give her best advice, “Great King, why don’t you just go ask him? I’m sure he has an answer for you and wouldn’t mind.”

Dedede stood up, “Yeah, I think I will go ask him himself!” Dedede began to speed out the door, but Bandana called back to him.

“Sire! To answer your earlier question, I  _ have  _ dated someone.” Bandana put down her duster and turned to Dedede to be sure he was listening, “She was great, and I’m glad I’m still friends with her today.”

Dedede was over at Bandana’s side in seconds, “Really~? Oh, do tell darling, I’ll go get some tea~”

Bandana giggled, “Maybe later, Great King. Right now, you have to go talk to Meta Knight, remember?”

“Oh, right!” He called out as he sped for the door, “Thanks again, Dee!”

* * *

For once, he was having a good dream and the night had been peaceful. It had been so peaceful, in fact, that it was just past noon and he was still asleep.

In his sleep, Meta Knight groaned and turned over when there was the creaking noise of his door opening. His unseeing eyes opened slowly when he felt a new weight on his bed, but he rolled over again and went back to sleep. He felt the weight move so slightly closer, so he moved to the side a little more and-

_ BANG! _

He fell off the bed, with his head getting smacked by the bedside table and his back colliding harshly with the floor.

He heard Dedede’s voice, filled with panic, “Oh Nova, I’m sorry, Meta! I was just trying to do something cute!”

“Yeah? Guess it didn’t work,” Meta Knight ignored the headache forming in his temple, “Can you hand me my mask?”

Meta Knight felt a plate of cold metal enter his hand and swiftly put the protective piece of magnesium on his face. Once on, he could see Dedede sitting on his bed, “Why the h**l are you on my bed?”

Dedede smiled and put a finger under the knight’s chin, “Now that’s no way to talk to your employer~”

“Go suck a d**k.”

“How ‘bout yours?” Meta Knight instantly felt his face heat up and redden, hopefully Dedede couldn’t see it through his mask. Dedede laughed loudly, “You walked right into that one!”

“… I suppose I did…” Meta Knight spoke slowly, “So who is dying?”

“Huh? No one’s dying.”

“Really?” Meta Knight put a hand to his chin, “Did the Halberd blow up? Is there some form of galactic threat?”

“No, and no.”

“Is that so?” Meta Knight raised his eyebrow under his mask, “Then why did you have to wake me up from the most peaceful sleep I’ve had in centuries?” 

Dedede almost visibly tensed, but noticed Meta Knight’s eye fash pink for just a second as he tried to hide his amusement, “I-uh, wanted to ask you something.”

Meta Knight crossed his arms to Dedede he was listening, so Dedede continued, “Would you still love me if I was different?”

“No.”

“What?!” Dedede’s face spelled out the word shock as Meta Knight deadpanned his answer without hesitation.

“Why are you upset? If I still loved you if you were different then that would mean that I am only in love with your looks.”

Dedede thought about Meta Knight’s response, then decided to try and rephrase it, “What if I wasn’t a king, or I was locked away?”

“Yes, and it depends.”

“Depends?” Dedede raised an eyebrow.

Meta Knight’s eyes turned a lime green, “Yes, depends. Who locked you up? What were you locked up for? Can I kill the person that took you from me? How easily will they die?”

Dedede worriedly grinned at Meta Knight’s dark way of telling him he loves him, or maybe that was an attempt at humor? It doesn’t matter anyway, Meta Knight loves him and that was all that mattered. Meta Knight yawned from his spot on the floor and Dedede chuckled, “Tired Mety~?”

“No, I woke up by falling on the floor… I think I’m done with sleeping for now.” Dedede almost laughed at the serious look showing through his boyfriend’s mask, “What about me?”

The random question caused Dedede’s smile to fade and a puzzled look to settle on his face, “Huh? What do you mean?”

“What if I was still a mercenary, or if I was locked away? Would you still love me the same?”

“Of course, I would, little Mety~”

“Oops, I don’t love you anymore.” Meta Knight crossed his arms and let his back face Dedede.

“What?” Dedede realized that Meta Knight was probably trying another attempt at humor.

“Simple,” Meta Knight flashed a glare at Dedede and spoke in a dark voice, “you called me ‘little’. I am  _ not _ ‘little’.”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t joking, “But Meta, you’re tiny! Both Bandana and  _ Kirby _ are taller than you… and Kirby’s still just a teen kid!” Despite how harsh some of his words may have sounded, he had spoken in an endearing and kind tone, giving the words a completely different meaning. Then he laughed, “Besides, I don’t think I could love you if you were the same height as… let’s say…  _ Magolor _ ?”

“I hate him.”

“I know,” Dedede gave Meta Knight a small pat on his head, “I would love you even if you were hired to kill me.”

“Same.” Meta Knight quickly turned around to face Dedede with his eyes a pale yellow as he asked, “Wait, you wouldn’t follow through would you?!”

“What the-of course, not!” Dedede chuckled as Meta Knight’s eyes returned to their normal golden color, “Would you?”

Meta Knight thought about it for a second and made a show of putting his hand to his chin, “Hmmm… it depends on the pay and who hired me…” Dedede could tell that Meta Knight was still thinking it over as he spoke so that he didn’t keep him waiting, “I suppose I would kill my employer, fake your death, or fake your death and kill my employer depending on how much money I am offered and end up negotiating.”

“Aww, you’d fake my death?” Dedede brightly smiled at the small knight.

Meta Knight grumbled, “Don’t condescend me…”

Dedede put his hands up in a “Jazz-Hands”-like fashion, “Oh! Such big, fancy words for such a cute, little guy!”

“Not cute! Not little!” Meta Knight spoke darkly.

“Oh, come on, you know you love me~” Dedede sang seductively, laying down on Meta Knight’s bed and curling his legs upwards like a teenage girl as he pet Meta Knight’s head.

Meta Knight sighed, “Yeah… I guess you’re right…”

**Author's Note:**

> “If I got locked away,
> 
> “And we lost it all today,
> 
> “Tell me honestly,
> 
> “Would you still love me the same?”
> 
> -”Locked Away (feat. Adam Levine)” by R.City
> 
> “TiReD MeTy~?!”
> 
> Heheh, eat it, kol! AO3 is my domain! Any MetaDedede story will have Dedede say “Tired Mety?” because that is the phrase keepkol made fun of me for when he saw me reading MetaDedede and first read that, so I wish to return said favor.


End file.
